


Well Fed

by orphan_account



Series: The Change [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, human!michael, incubus!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Well Fed

Michael was worried.

Since his change, Gavin had become distant, keeping himself from touching other people or even going near them most days. And he looked sick. Really sick.

Michael constantly tried to get Gavin to talk with him about it, but the incubus brushed him off and just shut his mouth entirely, Michael trying to make him feel better with a hug or a gentle hand through his hair. But that’s not what Gavin needed. Gavin didn’t need affection to live anymore, he needed sex.

But they weren’t doing anything and not for lack of trying on Michael’s part. After what went on in the cabin, they’d decided their friendship needed to change as well, introducing each other as ‘boyfriend’. Gavin had to keep himself from saying his kind’s normal term, or at least the English version of it. Mate. Humans still got antsy about demons and using terms like ‘mate’ instead of lover or partner raised a few eyebrows.

They weren’t sleeping with anyone else so Michael was really scared for Gavin. How long would he go without feeding before he finally snapped? Or worse, died?

“Gavin, babe, can we talk for a minute?” Michael asked, standing in the doorway of their bedroom. After they’d graduated, they got a little place together and it was brilliant. They’d been able to act like themselves there, Gavin could feed in peace, without worrying about his parents or Michael’s parents barging in on them. At least, while they’d been feeding him but the last time was nearly a month ago. Gavin was putting away laundry when Michael spoke, turning and looking at his lover.

“What’s wrong, Michael?” Gavin asked, putting the rest of the clothes on top of the dresser and taking Michael’s hand in his, pulling him into a hug. He could feel the concern coming off of him in waves with his kind’s nifty little skill of empathy. Normally it’s used to hunt for ‘prey’ but for Gavin, it was to work out when something was wrong with his boyfriend.

“Gav, we need to talk about your feeding habits,” Michael said and Gavin tensed. He didn’t want to talk about this.

“Michael, I’m fin-“

“No, Gavin. You’re not fine,” Michael said sternly, stepping back so he could give Gavin a disapproving look. “You haven’t fed in nearly a fucking _month_. A week is bad enough and you’re trying for four? Gavin, we’re together, we’re young and we’re both pretty fucking attractive, at least you are. If you want to feed _every day_ I would be on board for that. So why aren’t you feeding?” Michael asked and Gavin just stared down at his feet guiltily, mumbling something.

“Baby,” Michael said softly, his hands coming up to frame Gavin’s face, thumbs brushing over his cheeks and stubble. “It’s okay. You can tell me anything. I just want to know what’s wrong,” Michael pleaded and Gavin bit his lip, nodding minutely.

“I’m scared I’ll hurt you,” Gavin started, Michael opening his mouth to speak but Gavin silenced him with a look that asked to let him finish. “Remember our first time together? How you felt like absolute shite afterwards?” Gavin asked and Michael nodded. “We’ve only rarely had sex because...’cause I’m afraid if I feed off of you too much, I might hurt you. I could kill you,” Gavin explained.

“Gav, I’m stronger than that. I can handle it but you can’t handle starving yourself. Let me help you,” Michael asked, one of his hands drifting down from Gavin’s cheek, curling around the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Gavin responded almost immediately, his arms snaking around Michael’s waist, pulling him close and sighing in relief. The small amount of arousal Michael felt helped soothe the pain Gavin felt from not allowing himself to feed for so long, but mostly it just felt good being able to touch his lover.

“I-If you start feeling weak or I’m hurting you-“ Gavin started but Michael shut him up with another kiss, mumbling ‘I know, babe, I’ll be okay’ against his lips before pulling Gavin over to the bed, laying down and dragging his incubus with him so the taller man pushed him comfortably into the mattress. Gavin’s lips moved on from Michael’s, instead licking and sucking marks into Michael’s neck possessively, making the human underneath him moan and arch into his body, brushing their trapped erections together and drawing a gasp from both men.

“Gavin,” Michael growled as the Brit teased him, nibbling at his earlobe, dragging his fingers over his skin, making sure their hips barely grazed together no matter how hard Michael tried to get some contact. “If you don’t stop teasing and fuck me, I’ll roll us over and fuck you instead,” Michael almost breathed in Gavin’s ear, trying to be as tempting as possible to the incubus, knowing that Gavin loved it when Michael talked in low breathy tones. Gavin shivered, a low moan rumbling in his chest before he looked at Michael with a smirk. Before Michael knew what was happening, a pair of hands gripped his hips and he was suddenly straddling Gavin, the Brit thrusting up against him.

“Well, stop talking and start doing,” Gavin purred, pulling Michael’s hips down against his, his clothed erection pressing against the back of Michael’s jeans. The American moaned shamelessly, far beyond the point of desperation. All he wanted was Gavin and however he got him wasn’t a problem to his lust addled brain.

“Fu-fuck, Gavin,” Michael moaned, grinding back down against his lover. He pulled Gavin in for a kiss, running his tongue over his teeth as he reached down, hastily undoing Gavin’s belt and jeans as he tried to get more skin on skin contact. There wasn’t nearly enough as far as Michael was concerned. Michael slipped his fingers inside of Gavin’s jeans, stroking the Brit’s length, squeezing gently and swallowing the quiet moans he pulled from Gavin’s throat.

Without a word and without separating his lips from Michael’s, Gavin reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the lube in the drawer as he helped Michael rid them of the rest of their clothes. He wanted nothing between him and the gorgeous porcelain skin Michael possessed. Michael whined against Gavin’s lips when the incubus’ hands grazed his erection on their way around Michael so he could prepare him.

“Gavin, you don’t need to do that. Didn’t we already work out,” Michael purred in Gavin’s ear, taking the lube from him, putting a little in his hand and wrapping it around Gavin’s cock, pumping him slowly as he slicked him up before positioning himself over Gavin’s erection. “I don’t need that. I just need you,” Michael finished, pushing himself down into Gavin’s lap, letting out a deep moan as he took Gavin in to the base, the incubus biting back a growl as he felt Michael bottom out.

“God, Michael,” Gavin breathed, rolling his hips a little, making Michael shudder, his head falling onto Gavin’s shoulder.

“H-Hey Gav?” Michael said, swallowing, trying to gather his thoughts. He hadn’t been with Gavin in a month but it definitely felt like far longer. There was that pain from taking in Gavin without preparation, but he knew it would fade soon and he was never a very patient person.

“Yeah, my little Michael?” Gavin whispered, thrusting up a little into his lover, making him whine and grind back against him.

“Can you take it off?” Michael asked and Gavin was confused. They were both completely naked, nothing between them at all. What could he be-....

“A-Are you sure?” Gavin asked, running his hands over Michael’s sides, throwing his head back when Michael just raised himself a little bit before pressing back down, filling himself completely with Gavin. His glamour flickered a little, his control wavering and showing the red in his eyes before it set back in when he closed his eyes to regain his composure.

“I’m sure. We’ve never done it like that and...I wanna see you,” Michael mumbled against Gavin’s skin, pressing light, teasing kisses on Gavin’s shoulder and neck, rolling his hips temptingly. Gavin growled in his chest, that scarily hot way only his kind could pull off and it made Michael whimper in need. “Please, Gavin,” Michael asked and Gavin took a deep breath, nodding as he ran a tongue over his dry lips.

“Okay,” Gavin murmured, letting the glamour fall away, showing his deep tanned batlike wings, his slightly curled black horns nestled in his already mussed hair, his tail curled around Michael’s leg, just for extra purchase. Michael was mostly focused on Gavin’s red tinted eyes. Back when he’d first seen this other side of his incubus, he’d been terrified, but he’d gotten used to it. Apparently, Gavin still hadn’t, a light blush on his cheeks as he looked down at Michael’s collarbone, refusing to meet his eyes.

“You look gorgeous,” Michael moaned into Gavin’s ear as he shifted in Gavin’s lap, bringing himself up, then back down, slowly fucking himself on Gavin’s erection, making the incubus purr like a big-cat, his claws dragging over Michael’s thighs before resting on his hips, holding him still as he thrust back up into his lover. Michael wanted to try something, remembering from ages ago, when he first saw Gavin’s demon side, the comment about his wings being sensitive...

“ _Oh my god_ , Michael!” Gavin nearly shouted when Michael’s hands drifted over Gavin’s shoulders, fingers massaging the tense muscles underneath the almost leathery skin of his wings. Michael smirked as he pressed a little harder, just to shiver and let out a rather loud gasp when Gavin thrust up into him, his wings shifting, curling around them a little, giving Michael better access.

“Fuck, Gavin,” Michael moaned, moving a little more, speeding up until Gavin was pulling out completely before slamming back into him, Michael’s head thrown back, spine arched with his fingers grazing over Gavin’s wings, leaving the incubus a trembling mess of pleasure.

“G-Gavin. I’m getting close, baby,” Michael whimpered. “ _God_ , so close,” he mewled, one hand tangling itself in Gavin’s hair, pulling him in for a messy, rough kiss while Gavin’s claws dug into Michael’s skin, just a little bit of pressure away from making the human bleed.

“You’re so bloody hot, Michael,” Gavin moaned against Michael’s lips, tilting his head down so he could lick and bite at Michael’s shoulder and collarbone, flipping them over so the older man was underneath him, thrusting in hard and deep, making him scream as Michael arched his back, a hand gripping the sheets and the other wrapped around a bar in the headboard. His legs wrapped around Gavin’s waist as he babbled incoherently, the only words able to be understood were Gavin’s name and ‘close’ or ‘fuck’ or ‘please’.

“Come for me, my little Michael,” Gavin purred, his tail sliding in between them, wrapping around Michael’s erection and stroking it while his hands remained on Michael’s waist, letting him pull the American’s hips back, making sure each thrust was as deep as possible.

“Gavin. I-I’m coming,” Michael whined, gasping and tensing up as his orgasm hit him, full-force, his eyes clenching shut and his mouth opened wide as he let out a choked scream. Gavin didn’t last much longer, Michael’s hands having abandoned the sheets to drag over Gavin’s back and brush against his wings, making Gavin’s thrusts stutter before he finally let out a deep growl, releasing inside his lover.

The pair laid there, Gavin just rocking inside of Michael, just to feel him and Michael lazily ran his hands up and down Gavin’s arms, gasping from the movement and the sensitivity every now and then, but too spent to get hard again, just yet.

“I love you, Michael,” Gavin whispered, kissing the curly haired man’s jaw, then his cheek before pressing their lips together.

“I love you too, Gav. Feeling ‘well fed’?” Michael joked lightly when they pulled away, Gavin pulling out and returning his glamour, lying on his back and pulling Michael close.

“Yeah. You’re absolutely delicious,” Gavin teased, burying his nose in Michael’s curls, feeling the chuckle in his lover’s chest, before they fell asleep.

 


End file.
